Piece of me
by Lauraxox
Summary: Set four years after Jack's death
1. Chapter 1

**The first 7 chapters of this was written by myself and someone else. After Chapter 7, I continued by myself.**

**Chapter one**

The large buzzing emerging from the alarm clock rung through the house and Roman let out a grunt and said "oh no please, I wish I didn't have to go to work" Roman then dragged himself from his comfy bed. "cant you just stay in bed for 5 more minutes " Martha begged "well its well for some to be able to have a lie in, but don't worry hunny I have no work tomorrow so we can spend all morning together " Roman replied.."Here they come "laughed Roman. "Mum Jacks being nasty" Brooke shouted as she ran into the bedroom." Be good you two, we are going to your daddy' grave soon with some flowers Jack". "Are you alright love?" Roman asked as he put his arms around her. "Yeah I'm fine, I just hate this time of year". It was the fourth anniversary of Jack's death and it didn't get any easier as time went on. "Alright you two get dressed we are going to the diner for brekkie" " and maybe your auntie Colleen will be there and if your very good she might even give you both something nice " Martha whispered. Jack and Brooke then squealed with happiness and ran into their rooms to get dressed. "Alright im off to work I will see you soon at the Diner then yeah?" Roman asked " we shouldn't be long babe about twenty minutes" " I will see you then " and he gave her a loving peck and strutted out the door. " are you guys nearly ready to go ??" she shouted " Coming mummy " Jack replied.  
" Uncle Hugo" Jack shouted as he ran into the diner. Martha spotted Charlie and Angelo sitting down and turned to the kids. "Ok you two go and tell Uncle Hugo what you want to eat". Martha then walked up over to Charlie and Angelo "Hi Martha how are you feeling?" "I'm ok thanks, Charlie" "I still miss him terribly. Its hard to believe its been four years" "We're going to the grave soon "Martha told them. "We went there before and took up some flowers "Angelo added.  
"I just wish Tony was still here, I wish I could have helped him through it, "Martha there was nothing you could have done" Angelo explained, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "I will be right back guys I have to see how my chef is getting on "Martha giggled. She walked slowly through the diner and into the kitchen where she was greeted with a huge grin from her lover. "Are the kids alright" Roman asked "They are enjoying your fine cuisine as it happens" . "Hey actually I made their food "exclaimed Hugo. Martha laughed and said "ok thanks for that Hugo" "anyway babe I better make a move have a nice day and I will see you tonight "Martha said cheekily. Roman then embraced Martha in a passionate clinch "you guys need to get a room seriously" Hugo joked.  
"Ok I really have to go now Roman see ya later "she said goodbye to all at the diner and rounded up Jack and Brooke and packed them safely into the car and they set off for the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Martha stepped from the car to be greeted by a warm gust of wind .She then turned to the entrance to the old coastal cemetery and took a deep breath and let out a sigh. She glared through the clear car window at her little boy Jack and thought to herself how Jack would have been so happy about his son's existence. She then put her hand on the handle of the car door when she realized that Rachel's car was a parked parallel to hers.  
"Will you guys be good for mummy when I go speak with Auntie Rachel?"  
"Yes mummy just tell Jack to leave me alone" Brooke demanded  
"If both of you be good we might go to the beach later for a while, would you like that?" Martha told them  
The kids were ecstatic at this news and began screaming with excitement.  
"Yay mummy "they both said at the same time which made Martha smile.  
"I will be five minutes ok "  
Martha approached the entrance with reluctance but soon picked up the courage and walked on up to Jack's resting place where Rachel was also visiting. Rachel didn't see Martha approaching her as her back was turned until Martha put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.  
"Oh hi Martha, I didn't see you coming". Hi Rach how are you? As well as can be expected." Rachel told her as she stood there looking down at the two graves. "I still can't believe they are both gone". "Neither can I. I still think about Tony everyday". Martha could see the tears in Rachel's eyes. "How is little Natasha?" Rachel then looked up at Martha and said "She's good thanks. How are Jack and Brooke? Yeah they are allright thanks. Can be right little pains though" Martha and Rachel started laughing. "How would you and Hugo like to come over for dinner tonight? Roman's cooking and Charlie and Angelo are coming over aswell. Yeah I'll check with Hugo but I'm sure we can come."  
"OK Martha, I'm going now. I'll let you know about tonight. Hey Rach, before you go, would you mind sitting with the kids in the car. I would like 5 minutes with Jack on my own. Yeah of course I will. Take as long as you need. Thanks". As Rachel walked over to the car, Martha turned round and knelt besides Jack's grave. "It's been four years Jack and I still think about you everyday. I wish Jack got to know his dad. I wish we could have done things differently and maybe you would still be here with me today. I love you so much Jack". Martha stood up and walked towards the car.  
As Martha was driving along the smooth road with the sunshine blazed through the windows she suddenly saw Alf outside the Surf Club and quickly flicked her indicator upwards and entered the car park .She rolled down her window as fast as she could and called out "Grandad"  
She parked her car perfectly between the bright white lines and unbuckled her seatbelt.  
She emerged from the car gracefully and walked in his direction.  
"Alright love, how are you?" Alf asked her  
"Well today is Jack's 4th anniversary" she replied  
"Oh I'm sorry love it totally slipped my mind, I have been so preoccupied with the Surf Club lately "he stated.  
" Don't worry about it Grandad, So are you still rushed off your feet at the Surf Club then after having to fire Xavier ??  
"Well to tell you the truth love I am kind of relieved he is gone he was nothing but trouble. Anyway enough about me how are the kids?"  
" They are really taking it out of me to be quite honest, they are so demanding of my every piece of attention and Roman is always working, it just takes its toll you know" she exclaimed  
"Well at least they're sleeping now that is something you should take a breather and have a juice maybe in the diner with me" He asked  
"No Grandad I really can't I promised the kids I would take them to the beach!!" "Another time though definitely"  
"That's alright love just make sure you look after yourself ok "Alf told her strictly  
"I will talk to you later then and tell Ruby I said hi"  
Alf then looked into her eyes and she looked back at his and she broke down in tears. Alf grabbed her and threw his arms around her.  
"I don't normally cry on people lately but thanks for your support, I don't know what I would have done without you Grandad. You've been my rock" She sobbed  
"I will always be here for you no matter what "He told her  
Then with that she smiled at him and turned to her car and as she arrived at her car she became suddenly weak and had to hold onto the car for support. She had to let herself down gently to the ground for fear of falling. She took a couple of deep breaths and pulled herself from the stony car park ground and she felt a lot better.


End file.
